Code: Saiyan Z
by GalaxyWarrior 96
Summary: After a tragic event Jeremy left school. After two years an old enemy return forced Jeremy to return. Can he forgive and forget the past or will his return bring back old feelings. There will be heartbreak, cheating, and drama. (Sorry, not good with summary.)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue: The Lost Warrior

**_I do not own code lyoko and Dragon ball Z. All copyrighting are owned to Moon Scoop for code lyoko, and Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation for Dragonball Z._**

Chapter 1:

Prologue

It's been a month since the lyoko warrior shut down the super computer. Today was a regular day for Jeremy. After daily route for the morning, he went to go see Aelita. When he started getting close to her room, he started to hear weird noises in her room. Then he heard two voices, which he recognize the voice to be Odd and Aelita.

"When are you going to tell Jeremy about us being together." said Odd

"Soon I promise, I don't want to hurt his feelings." replied Aelita

"But you can keep lying to him." replied Odd

"I know, I promise soon then we can be together ok." Said Aelita

Jeremy couldn't believe what he just heard Aelita been cheating on him with Odd. Jeremy went back into his room to be alone. He jumped face first into his bed and started to cry. Then his phone started to ring, and without looking he answer it.

"Hello." Jeremy said

"Hey Jeremy are you coming with us to the movie." Said Aelita

"Ummm I can't I remember I have to do some work." Jeremy said trying to sound casual

"Are you ok." Replied Aelita

"Yea go have fun." Said Jeremy

"Ok see you later, bye." Said Aelita

"Bye." Replied Aelita

After ending the phone call, he started to think everything he and Aelita been through.

" _Did she ever loved me or was she using me from the start. The one thing I know is that I can't stay here anymore I need to leave." Thought Jeremy_

Later that same night he grabbed all of his belonging and was ready to leave but something grabbed his attention. The picture of him and his entire friend together and he could remember that was one of the most happiness days of his life.

 _"Good bye my friends" though Jeremy_

After that last though, he left.

 **This is my first time righting a story; I hope you guys liked it. Please leave a comment or a review. I do not owned nothing so please don't sue me.**


	2. Chapter 2: Update

**Hello everyone sorry I couldn't update my story but it will be explain on my next chapter but this update is to describe the characters and how they look like so let's get started.**

 **I'm using the anime version of code lyoko because I believe the anime was better than the other version. In this story the lyoko warrior defeated xana in their first year.**

 **Now**

· **Aelita**

 **14 years old, height 4'9", hair grew longer now it reaches to the middle of her back, and developed into a beautiful girl. She wearing pink shirt with a light blue jeans and running shoe.**

· **Ulrich**

 **15 year's old, height 5'2", his hair grew a bit longer and wear has dark blue jeans with a white T-shirt and a leather jacket and Jordan shoes.**

· **Odd**

 **14 year's old, height 4'8", his hair a bit shorter but the same hair style, and wear purple T-shirt and blue jeans and running shoes.**

· **Yumi**

 **16 year's old, height 5'4", she let her hair grow a bit longer and now it touches her shoulder and developed into a beautiful girl. She wear black shirt with blue skinny jeans with running shoes.**

· **Jeremy**

 **15 year's old, height 5'2", it will be on the next chapter.**

 **Sorry I not every good at describing people if anybody have a better in describing people here message me. The new chapter should be update after this. Leave a review and comment. This is my first fanfiction so sorry if there is grammar and spelling error.**

 **I don't own anything.**


	3. Chapter 3: Mysterious Stranger

**_I do not own code lyoko and Dragon ball Z. All copyrighting are owned to Moon Scoop for code lyoko, and Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation for Dragonball Z._**

Chapter 2

 **2 years after Jeremy left**

 **Aelita Pov**

(Dream)

I don't know where I am but somehow I feel like I belong here. There was a big beautiful house, flowers around the garden and a fence. I began walking to the front door. When I reach the doorknob, I went in.

"Hello is someone here." I said

Then I heard foot step coming from the upstairs coming my way. Then I saw two little kids. One was a boy around 9 years old he had black hair with his eyes also black, he's also were glasses. Then there was a girl about 6 years old, she had pink hair like me and black eyes like the little boy.

"Hi mommy" said the kids

 _" What" I though _

I didn't realize I been spacing off when the little girl grabbed my hands.

"Come on mommy, let's go play" Replied the little girl

Before I got a chance to reply

"Hey honey" said a deep voice

When I turned around I saw a guy with black hair and black eyes but what also got me was how this man looked. He looked around in his mid-20 he's wearing a blue jeans with white shorting shoes with a black tee-shirt. His hair was spiked up and it looked like that he works out a lot. For some reason I feel I know this man but I never met him in my life.

"Hi" I said with a blush

"Honey are you ok" he said moving closer to me

"Yea" I said with a deeper blush by how close he is

Before he got the chance to reply there was a loud noise ringing everywhere. Then I sat up straight and started to look around. Then I notice I was in my room.

 _" That was a dream" I though with a blush still remembering that man in my dream_

 _" Who was that man"_ Then I realized I'm going to be late to meet up with the guys.

Then I started my normal morning route shower, brush teeth, and change when I was all done I left to meet up with my friends.

 **Normal Pov**

Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi was waiting for Aelita near the entrance of the school. Then Yumi spot Aelita she then wave at her.

"Aelita, over here." Said Yumi

"Hey everyone" said Aelita

Hey" Her friend said then odd gave Aelita a kiss on the lip

"Odd stop doing that in front of us." Said an annoyed Ulrich

"Is someone jealous?" Said a smirking Odd then Odd Yumi and Aelita started laughing.

"Whatever" said Ulrich

"Hey are you guys ready for the math test" Said Aelita

"What? We have a test today" said a panicking odd

"Yes I told you that a bunch of time" said an annoyed Aelita

"oooo I forgot haha." Replied a nervous odd

"You better get studying the test start 5th period" said Yumi

After Yumi finish speaking odd left full speed ahead and to everyone guess be the library.

"I should probably help odd with his study." Said Ulrich, before leaving.

"Hey Yumi can I ask you something." Said Aelita

 **Yumi Pov**

"Sure" I said

"Ummm I had this really weird dream and I don't know what it means." Said Aelita while looking down at her shoe.

I raised an eye brow "dream". Aelita nods

"Tell me about your dream" I said

After Aelita finished telling me about her dream, I started to think then

"It's probably nothing" I said

"Are you sure that dream looked and feel so real, it was like I was there" Said Aelita still blushing remembering about that man

"I'm positive"

"Ok if you say so"

"I still can't believe it's been a month since xana return" I said

"I know don't remind me" said Aelita not looking to happy

"But I still don't get it, that super virus Jeremy made should off destroy xana."

Before I realize what I said Aelita started to cry a little. Jeremy, that name brought great sadness to Aelita. After we found out Jeremy left Aelita started to cry all the time. It took a lot of hard work to help Aelita get over it.

"Do you think he will return one day?" Aelita said in a sad voice

"I know so" I said with a smile trying to cheer Aelita up

Then we went our own ways to our classes.

 **Fast forward to last period**

 **Xana Pov**

 _" Today I will have my revenge." _I though. I active a tower on lyoko and got into a military base and found out that the government were creating man look machine. I went into the computer to find more information about this project and I was planning to use these machine to final get rid of Aelita.

 _" Soon Aelita you will be out of my way and then nobody can stop me."_ I though then I took control of the machine and took flight and to eliminate my mortal enemy the lyoko warriors.

 **At the same Time**

 **Aelita Pov**

Here I am in science class, today lesson was really boarding so I started looking out the window and it was raining hard. I started daydream then an alarm brought me out of my dream. I looked at my computer and see xana had launch an attack.

 _"SOS Xana attack" I text Ulrich, Yumi, Odd_

"Mrs. Hertz can I go to the infirmary I don't feel so good" I said in a fake sick voice

"Ok" Said Mrs. Hertz going back to teaching

I met up with the guys outside then we started running to the factory. Then I saw a three human type machine robots (Its like the Terminator robot but much more threating) and it had xana sign in the robot eyes. It started shooting energy field at us. We ran into the trees to take cover but the robots started blowing up the tree. After about 15 minutes of running in the forest we finally saw the factory. I didn't see where I was running and tripped on a branch. I see the machines surrounding me and now I can't escape.

 _" So this is it, I failed everyone" I closed my eyes were a single tear and covering my face with my arm and accepting my fate that I failed._

After waiting a few minutes I open my eyes to see what happen but what I saw was a person in between the robot and me, and he was wearing a cloak so I couldn't see his face.

"Go to lyoko and deactivate and launch a return to the past." The figure person said

"H-How do you know about lyoko" I said in a stumble voice

"GO TO LYOKO NOW" The figure yells to me and the lyoko warriors

That's when we started to run to the factory but at the same time I looked back to see the figure fighting the robots but for some odd reason I felt the same feeling from my dream.

 _" Who are you_" I though when I finally reach the factory.

 **Stranger Pov**

I see the robots throw an energy blast at me and I deflected it back at the robot and it got destroy. The second robot went in to punch me but I was able to dodge it and punch the robot in it chest and my arm went through the robot, I pulled my arm out of the robot and shot a ki blast at it and it go destroy.

"Who are you?" said xana in the robot voice

"I'm hurt xana, you forgot an old friend" I said

"An old friend?" said xana

"Yea and goodbye" I said in a cold voice

I shot a ki blast at the final robot and started walking back to the factory. I went down the elevator, when I reached the computer, I went to the screen and see that the lyoko warriors are in the forest sector and they are fighting three crabs. After a few minutes they were finally able to destroy all of xana monster and I see Aelita typing in the code.

"Everyone listen I'm going to launch a return to the past" I said

"Hey who is this and how did you get into the Lab" said Odd in an anger voice from lyoko

I decide to ignore him and started the return to the past program. When the tower got deactivate I pressed the final button.

"Return to the past now" I said then a white light came out of the middle of the projector.

 **After the return trip**

 **Aelita Pov**

Here I am again in Mrs. Hertz class after the return to the past, I started to think back about what happen. Who was that mysterious person? And how did that person know about lyoko? And why did that person feel so familiar? The more I started to think about that mysterious person the more I feel my heart beating faster. I broke out from my though when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" said Mrs. Hertz

Then I saw a person coming into the room and I couldn't believe my eyes, it was that mysterious person that saved me. He was still wearing a cloak over himself and I couldn't see that person face.

"Can I help you" said Mrs. Hertz in a calm voice

"I'm a new student" I see the mysterious person handing a piece of paper to Mrs. Hertz

"Ok do you like to say any word to class about yourself" said the professor

"Sure. Its good to see some old friends" said the mysterious person

After he said that I couldn't help but wonder who is this person. Then I see him grab a hold on the hoodie of his cloak and started to remove the hoodie that hide his face. It felt like time was moving in slow motion. I see that this person is quite fit and he has dark blue pants with black Jordan shoe and a black shirt that shows that he works out. When I saw half of his face I feel my heart beating much faster and a blush formed. Then when the hoodie fell off his face I couldn't believe my eyes. He had black hair, black eyes but the face and his glasses, it was all the same as his.

 _" It can't be, J-J-Jeremy" I though, I didn't even know when a single tear ran down my face._

 **Sorry I didn't write this sooner, I went on vacation with my family and recently came back like a few days ago and I just started school, but I will try to post at least 1 chapter per week. Anyways leave a feedback and until next time. Not good with grammar, sorry.**

 **I don't own anything.**


	4. Chapter 4: An old friend Return

**_I do not own code lyoko and Dragon ball Z. All copyrighting are owned to Moon Scoop for code lyoko, and Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation for Dragonball Z._**

"Word"-Normal talk

" _Word_ "- Thought

 **Jeremy Pov**

I saw many shock faces and many of the girls that did not know me were drooling by looking at me. But what caught my attention was that Aelita was in the classroom too. So I looked around and found out that it's only Aelita, and me. That means that Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich are in a different classroom right now.

"Ah, Jeremy Belpois long time no see, are you planning on leaving near the end of the school year again" said Mrs. Hertz with a questionable tone

"Haha sorry I had to take care of some personal business, I promise on not leaving like that again" I said with a nervous smile

"That good to hear, now you can sit in that empty seat in the back" she said

"No problem, Thank you" I walked to the back of the room where the empty seat was but I was able to notice that a pair of eyes were looking at me the entire time and they belong to the girl that broke my heart, but I wasn't going to let her get under my skin.

The class was boring because I already know the material that we are study about, so I let my mind wonder off. I been thinking of a plan of how to approach my old friends. But for now I decide that talking to them now was a bad idea, I need to fix some problem before I can approach them. The one thing I need to do is to talk to Aelita and find out how is xana still alive, he should be dead but I need to ask her alone. When I looked at the clock I see that class was almost over so I started to pack my things quietly and when the bell rang, I left in a hurry.

 **Aelita Pov**

When the bell rang I packed my things fast and when I turn around, I saw Jeremy has already left. That made me sad but I push that thought away, I needed to tell the others. So I ran into Ulrich and Odd room and saw everybody was already there.

"Guys, the person who saved us was in my classroom." I said fast

"Really but why?" said odd in a surprise tone

"Because that guy was Jeremy." Said Aelita in a really happy tone.

"WHAT?!" Everyone looked at me as if I was crazy.

"No way Jeremy left about two years ago." Said Ulrich breaking out of his shock expression

"I'm not lying, he was in my classroom." I said in a serious tone

"Then where is he." Said Yumi in a question tone

"I don't know when I was about to talk to him, he already left the classroom." I said in a sad tone.

"Then let go find him, he must be on school ground." Said Ulrich

Odd was looking to the conversion but mostly at Aelita, when Aelita said Jeremy came back she looked like she was about to explode with happiness, and when she said she couldn't find him she was very upset. Odd didn't like this because Aelita is his girlfriend and Jeremy still had this huge effect on her. But right now he will keep a close eye on Aelita.

We split up to find Jeremy, after a few hours we couldn't find him; it's almost like he disaster like before. We been searching for 2 hours but couldn't find him. So we decided to look for him tomorrow during class hour. I started walking to my room but I couldn't stop thinking about what happen during xana attack, how was Jeremy able to do what he did? and where is he now? When I unlock my door and enter I felt like somebody was close by I closed the door getting ready for bed.

"It's been awhile huh Aelita" said a serious voice

I turned around fast and couldn't believe who it was.

"J-J-Jeremy" I said in a happily, I was ready to give him a big hug but he put his hand forward between us stopping me

"How is xana alive" He said it in a cold voice. I couldn't believe it, he just return and that what all he has got to say.

"You disappear for 2 years and that what all you got to say." I said it angrily

"How is xana alive" he said it again

I started to get angry, that was all he going to say not a hello or something, but I push that thought away. Then I started to tell him what happen

 **Flashback**

Two month ago

I was sleep then I started to wake up by a beep. Then I saw a message on my computer and it was from my father.

"Aelita, it's me your father I don't know where I am but I'm somewhere in the Internet and I need the super computer turn on to go back to lyoko." Said the text message

I was so happy, I knew my father survive somehow. I ran to the factory and got into the elevator to the power room and turned it back on. When I reach the computer room, I saw the super computer downloading something and then I notice that it was draining power from the super computer. I tried to stop it but it was too late. Then when I saw the message my father wrote, it started to erase itself and then xana symbol pop up. I released that I was tricked I started to stop whatever xana was doing but it was too late. Xana absorbed the power he need to reactive himself. I started to look through the data xana left behind and found out that he saved a part of himself that the super virus did not detect and use it to hide himself. He was gathering energy from that super computer for almost 2 years, I didn't know what he was planning but I was going to stop for good this time. The next day I told the others what happen even after everything xana did, they were still here to help me. I hope this time we will be able to destroy xana once and for all.

 **End Flashback**

 **Jeremy Pov**

After listening what she said then it started to make since, xana must of store a backup memory and data in a different super computer and have the energy wave of that super computer change so the super virus wouldn't detect the computer infected with xana. So he knew he was going to lose so he set up a backup plan. I started to get angry at myself, how could xana trick me.

"Ok I will look in what xana planning and try to find a way to destroy him for good" I said while making my way to the door

"Wait Jeremy" she said and I stop

"Where have you been?" she said

When I was about to answer I heard a knock on the door so I use instant transmission to teleport myself out.

 **Aelita Pov**

I couldn't believe my eyes he just vanishes into thin air. I was pulled out of my shocked state by another knock on my door. I opened the door and saw it was Odd.

"Hey are you ok, you seem like you seen a ghost" said odd in a worried tone

"Yea" I said in a happy tone

"I was wondering if you want to hang out in my room, Ulrich went out with Yumi somewhere." Odd said coming into my room. But I wasn't in the mood today, I was so tired.

"I'm really tired maybe next time." I said pushing odd out of my room

"Come on, we can do whatever we want, please." Odd said in a hopeful tone at the door. I rolled my eyes, of course she knows what odd is planning but she isn't ready for that.

"Sorry but I'm tired and I have class early in the morning." I said about to close door

"Fine, maybe next time." Said odd walking back to his room

I started to change to get ready for bed. When I was done I lying down on my bed and took out Mr. Puck and an old picture of my friends and me all together. Now that Jeremy is back, everything is going to be back to normal like they were before. With that thought I had a smile on my face and fell asleep.

 **Normal Pov**

The next morning the lyoko warrior is walking to next class, which is gym. When we were walking they were discussing were they should look for Jeremy next. They looked for him through the whole school but couldn't find him.

"Maybe we should talk to the principle and ask what room Jeremy is in." said Aelita try her best to convince the other.

"I don't know then he's going to ask a lot of question." Said Ulrich. That made Aelita a little sad but she knows Ulrich was right.

"So what do you plan of looking around the campus again, we did that yesterday and it didn't work." Said Yumi

"No but we need a better plan." Said Ulrich

When they reached to the gym they were there separate way to the locker room. Everyone was at the gymnasium in their gym clothes waiting for Jim to call his or her name for the attendance.

"Ok today we will be practicing the art of self defense." Said Jim in a command voice

Everyone groan

"Aw come on you don't need to learn self-defense, you just need to know how to fight." Said a boy

That boy was around 16 years old, 5'3, has large muscle and look very mean. Everyone knows who this guy is, his name is Alex. He's the bully of the school.

"No, the art self-defense are countermeasure to defending one's health and fight is just hurting your opponent." Said Jim

"Jim did you ever have to use self-defense on someone" said Odd in a happy tone

"Yes it was back when I join the military, I rather not talk about it." Said Jim

"Whatever I could take anyone here." said Alex in a convince voice

"Really then I will fight you." Said a voice through the crowd

"Who said that" said Alex getting angry

"Me." Said the stranger coming out of the crowd, which surprises the lyoko warriors was that, it was Jeremy. He has a tight black shirt with baggy sweats, but what surprises them was the face. They remember he had blond hair but right now he has black hair and he look very fit. But they knew he was Jeremy because of the glasses and face. Many girls were looking at Jeremy with lust and for some reason for Aelita that got her mad but she push that though away.

"Jeremy" said a surprise Jim and Lyoko warriors

"Can you start the match Jim?" Said Jeremy in a board tone. Which Jim nodded

Both fighters went into the middle of the gymnasium and were a few feet away from each other. They are facing each other, while the other students went to the side of the gym. Alex looked ready to tear Jeremy apart but Jeremy had his eye close and arm cross around his chest. This made Alex even angrier.

"I'm going to destroy you" Alex said. But Jeremy still ignored him. That got Alec even madder.

"Aright then and begin" shouted Jim, starting the match

Alex started to run to Jeremy raising his fist into the air, ready to hit him in the face but when he was in close enough distance something happen. Jeremy disappear this shocked everyone but not of his disappears but now he was now behind of Alex. Jeremy karate chop behind Alex neck and Alex fell forward knocked out. To everyone, that saw the attacked was surprise because Alex was one of the strongest people in the school and Jeremy took him out in a few second. Jeremy still has his eyes closed and he started to walk to the side of the field.

"All right that enough" shouted Jim, he rushed to check on Alex and found out he's out cold.

Everyone was shocked what just happen. The people who were there, that knew Jeremy from the past, knew Jeremy wasn't very strong but now they feel like they don't know him anymore. Aelita didn't know why but the feeling she had in her dream came back full force when she looked at Jeremy walking away but she can also feel something else, something dark.

" _What happen to you, Jeremy_ _" Aelita though_

 **Sorry Couldn't post more stories been busy in collage and studying for my test I have this week. I will try to post the next chapter as soon as possible. Anyway leave a feedback and until next time.**

 **I don't own anything.**


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion Part 1

**Reunion Part 1**

 _ **I do not own code lyoko and Dragon ball Z. All copyrighting are owned to Moon Scoop for code lyoko, and Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation for Dragonball Z.**_

"Word"-Normal talk

" _Word_ "- Thought

 **Normal Pov**

Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi was shocked what just happen. Alex was one of the strongest people in the school and Jeremy took him out in a few second with no trouble. But the most shocking news was it was Jeremy that did that. They knew Jeremy wasn't a fighter but he just showed them wrong. They needed to talk to Jeremy. A few minutes later Jim came back from taking Alex back to the infirmary, they started practicing the self-defense technique. When class finished everyone went to their respective lockers. A few minutes later Odd and Ulrich found Jeremy in his locker.

"Jeremy!" shouted both Odd and Ulrich

Jeremy turned around and saw both Odd and Ulrich.

"Yo" said Jeremy in a board tone

"Where have you been these past 2 years" said Ulrich

"I was on a journey." said Jeremy

"Journey, why?" said Odd

"That's not important now, right now, …" said Jeremy looking around and see that its only three of them there "we have to defeat Xana."

"How did you find out anyways? We didn't even know were you." said an interested Odd.

"Don't forget my computer has the super scan also but during that time I was busy and couldn't come here until recently." Said Jeremy said with a smirk

"oooo ok" Said Ulrich and Odd

"You should know that a lot of things has change when you were gone." Said Ulrich

"I know the school look different then before and the people here also." said Jeremy

"Also that Aelita is my girlfriend" said odd in a serious voice

Ulrich couldn't believe he just said it like that, he know Odd could have been more sincere because he knows in the past Jeremy liked Aelita but he doesn't know about now.

"Really congrats then" said Jeremy in a bored tone. But they didn't see was the Jeremy was holding is fist really hard.

"Ok just want to let you know." said Odd looking at Jeremy in a serious expression and Jeremy doing the same. While there Ulrich decide to break the awkward atmosphere.

"Hey Jeremy lets go meet with the others they will be happy to see you" said Ulrich which Jeremy nodded.

After a few minutes they were wearing there regular clothes and were ready to meet with the girls.

 **At the same time in the girls locker room – Normal Pov**

"I couldn't believe you were right, Jeremy is back." said Yumi changing to her normal clothes

"I know I'm so happy, we all can hangout together again like before." said Aelita in a happy tone

"I know" Yumi said while giggling see Aelita is happy. Yumi realize it's been a while since Aelita been this happy. She seen Aelita happy but this happiness was different and it made her happy knowing Aelita was being her old self again.

"oooo, I seen something else also today" said Yumi with a teasing voice

"Really, what?" said Aelita raising an eyebrow

"A certain pink hair girl couldn't stop looking at Jeremy." said Yumi in a teasing tone

This causes Aelita to blush madly.

"W-w-what I don't know what you are talking about." Said Aelita still madly blushing.

"Really because she also looked like she was ready to kill those girls who looking at Jeremy with lust." This causes Aelita to blush even brighter.

"I-I-I still don't know what you are talking about." Said Aelita denying what happen today. Then things started to turn serious.

"You know you have to tell Jeremy about you and Odd" said Yumi in a serious tone

"I know" Aelita said with a sigh. "But I don't how will he react."

"Don't worry about it, I bet Jeremy will understand." said Yumi

"I guess you are right." said Aelita

"I am right, now lets go meet you with the guys." Said Yumi.

Aelita and Yumi walked out of the locker ready to meet up with the guys.

 **Jeremy Pov**

I see Aelita and Yumi walking at us before I can say anything Yumi gave me a big huge that it actually took a bit of my breath away.

" _Damn she got stronger_ _" I though._ But when I looked at the girls I realize that they change a lot. _"_ _I will admit that they both look much more beautiful then before_ _." I though but push those though away._ Then Aelita gave me a hug and I hugged her back and I had resisted the urged to do anything else. She broke my heart and I bet she doesn't know it yet that I know.

"Wow Jeremy you changed a lot" said Yumi getting a closer look at me.

"Yea haha" I said in a shy tone.

"Where have you been and why did you go?" Aelita said trying to make me spill the information out. I took a deep breath.

"I needed to find myself and where I went is not important ok" I said in a bored tone

"Ok" said Aelita a little sad

I looked at my surrounding and see it was only us.

"Look yesterday I went to the factory and found out a super computer that xana has infect, that the super virus didn't detect. Now we need to come up with a plan to get rid of him once and for all. I feel like this battle is going to be our final battle." Said Jeremy in a very serious tone

"What you mean?" Said Odd

"Xana knows what we are capable of, so he will probably go for broke and try to eliminate us." I said

Everyone eyed widen but they knew it was true. Xana knows we could defeat him so the only plan that will make sense was to destroy us.

"That why we should bring back William into the group again." I continued

"WHAT?!" said everyone

"NO WAY" said Ulrich clenching his fist.

"Ulrich I know you don't like him much less trust him but we don't have any other choice, Xana will try to kill us, so we need as much help as possible." I said.

Ulrich looked like he was about to protest but he thought about it more and realized I am right. Ulrich then looked at Yumi, he didn't like when William always flirting with Yumi but he needs to put his jealousy aside for the sake of his friend's health.

"Ok" said Ulrich with a sigh and everyone also gave a small nod.

"Alright and I'm also bringing a friend of mine into the group." I said in a bored tone

"WHAT?!" said everyone.

"Jeremy you can't be serious." said a shocked Aelita

"I'm very serious." I said in a cold tone.

"We made a pact to promise not to tell anybody else about lyoko and now you want to break it." Said a furious Odd

"We are going to need as much help as we can." I said. But everyone still look unsure.

"NO WAY" shouted Odd. "You think you can just come back and we follow your orders like in the past, then you got anther thing coming" Odd looked like he was about to hit me.

Aelita looked at Jeremy eyes, she can see it not the same like in the past but she can still see and caring and determination. This caused her to blush but she was able to control it for now. Right now she needs to think if it's a good idea or not.

"Fine your friend can join." said Aelita quietly

"WHAT?!" shouted Odd "You cant be serious Aelita, what do we know about this person, he could be dangerous"

"I trust Jeremy." said Aelita back to Odd

"Thanks" said Jeremy looking at Aelita. But when my eyes made contact with her, she looked away. "Trust me he's an old friend and very trust worthy"

"Whatever when this goes bad I will be there to tell you "I told you so"." Said Odd, walking away. Aelita started to follow Odd.

This left Jeremy, Yumi and Ulrich.

"Wow I wouldn't expect for Odd to get mad like that." said Yumi

"I know that wasn't like him." Said Ulrich. "But I kind of get where he's coming from, we don't know this friend of your Jeremy and you just want to let him into the group."

"Sorry but I don't want to leave any chances, now we have to also worry about the people that can get hurt by Xana attack." Said Jeremy. "Don't forget even with the return trip, we can't bring people from the dead."

"I guess that's true" said Yumi. "But do you trust this trust person you are bring in."

"Yes." Said Jeremy

"OK then I trust you." Said Yumi

"Me too." Said Ulrich

"Thanks guys." I said with a small smile. "I will go talk to William ok, see you later."

I started to walk away. I couldn't stop thinking about if it is a good idea to bring those two into the group, I know this is very dangerous but what other choice do I have, with them I don't have to worry about the others safety too much and focus on ideas to destroy xana for good this time.

 **Aelita Pov (When she left with Odd)**

"Odd what has gotten into to you today" I said in the furious tone

"What has gotten into me? What gotten into you? When Jeremy came back you started to act differently." Shouted Odd

I saw people starting to stare at us. So I grabbed Odd hand and led him to a secure place. Now we are behind the lunchroom and there is nobody around us.

"No I'm not, you started to yell at Jeremy when he suggest his idea." I said

"OOO really what about you agree him to bring a person we don't know, you didn't think about us." Said a furious Odd

I looked at the floor, maybe Odd was right but I don't know, Jeremy never did anything without reason.

"Look Odd I don't know what's your problem with Jeremy is but it has to stop ok" I said with my hand on hips

"Look I'm sorry didn't mean to get you mad but when Jeremy got here you been acting differently and I got jealous ok, I'm sorry" said Odd with a sad tone

I started to feel bad; I didn't mean to snap at him.

"Odd you are my boyfriend not Jeremy ok, later I'm going to tell him ok." I said holding his hand.

"I already told him." Said Odd holding my hand tightly

"Really, what he said." I said in a surprise tone

"He said "congratulation"" said Odd

"OOO really" I said holding back a sad tone. I don't know why but it shouldn't affect me this much.

We started to walk back to our next class. I started to think about my conversion with Odd, was I really changing because of Jeremy but I push that thought away and try to enjoy the rest of my day.

 **Jeremy Pov**

After I left, I started to look for William. When I reach the lunchroom I saw William getting out of the lunchroom.

"William" I shouted

"Huh?" William looked at me. "Hey do I know you."

"Its me Jeremy." I said. William eyes widen.

"Jeremy Belpois" he said and I nodded. "Wow dude you changed a lot."

"Yea I know I been getting that a lot, but that's not the reason I wanted to talk to you about" I said in a serious tone. William understands the serious of my tone and we started to walk to a more private place. We were in the forest and nobody was around.

"Ok what's up." Said William also serious

"You probably already know but Xana alive again." I said and William nodded

"Yea I know I offered my help to the others but they didn't want it." He said

"I know I talked to them before, but now we need your help. I believe this time Xana will try to eliminate us first before he start to attack other people." I said

"How can you be sure about that?" He said narrowing his eyes

"Because in the past he underestimated us, he's not going to do that again. Don't forgot Xana learn from his mistake?" I said which he nodded agreeing with me.

"Are the others ok with me joining." William said

"This isn't about if they agreeing or not, this about us defeating xana." I said seriously

"Alright" he said then we exchanged number

"I will call you when xana attack, ok" I said. He nodded

I started to walk back to campus and I pulled my cellphone out and looked through my contact. After scolding down, I saw a number and press it.

"Yo who's this." said the stranger

"It's me" I said

"What's up dude." he said

"I need you help." I said

"With what" he said with a serious tone

I explained about xana and everything else about lyoko.

"Wow dude, that's a lot to take in but sure I will help" He said

"Thanks, when can you get here" I said, I realized I was close to my next period class.

"By tomorrow" he said, I started to hear some noise in the back around. He must of just woke up.

"Alright I will enter you to the school data system, you only is to be here and showed them some identification and that's it." I said

"Alright bye" he said the line went dead.

 **Ulrich Pov**

I see Jeremy entering the classroom; I decided to sit next to him and to find out what William said.

"Yo Jeremy what's up" I said

"Nothing much I just finish talking to William" he said

"Really what did he say?" I said wanted to know what was William respond

"He said that he will help us, he knows that xana is a threat and need to be destroy as soon as possible." He said in a serious tone

We took a seat in the far back right corner of the room. A few minutes later a teacher came into the room. Her name is Mrs. Meyer class, she our math teacher. In the middle of class I heard a low beeping sound. I turn around to see Jeremy taking out his laptop and his face express changed so I knew it was something serious. That only means that xana is attacking. I see Jeremy giving me a nod, which I understand.

"Um Mrs. Meyer can I got to the infirmary, I don't feel so good" he said while holding his stomach trying to act sick. He's acting so believable.

"Ok, Mr. Stern help him to the infirmary." He said which I nodded

I grabbed Jeremy by his arm supporting him to stand, trying to keep this act up. When we got out of the room we started running into the forest.

"Ulrich call the others." Jeremy said

"Alright" I said while texting the other while running to the manhole.

When we reach close to the factory I saw the others approaching there also.

"What happen?" asked Odd

"Xana attacking." Jeremy said

"What's he doing now though?" Aelita asked

"We don't know yet but the sooner we deactivate the tower the better." I said

We rush to the elevator, Jeremy got out in the computer room and the rest of us went to the scanner room.

"The scan show that the activated tower is in the desert sector. Alright I'm sending Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi first then Aelita." Jeremy said which we agreed.

 **Aelita Pov**

After seeing everyone get transfer to lyoko, I enter in one of the scanner.

"Scanner Aelita, Transfer Aelita, virtualization." I heard Jeremy say. It reminded me of the old days before Jeremy left. That cause me to smile alittle.

When I reach lyoko I'm were my lyoko clothes ( **Season 4 Lyoko clothes)**. When I looked around I also see my friends in their lyoko clothes also ( **Also season 4 clothes)**.

"The tower is north-east from you, I sending over the vehicle." Jeremy said. In a few second the over-wing, over-board, and over-bike was virtualized right in front of us. Odd and me got on the over-board; I wrapped my arm around Odd waist. I see the others going on their vehicle as we ride through the direction we got from Jeremy.

"Hey Ulrich how about a race." Said Odd with a cocky grin

"Are you ready to loss money?" said Ulrich, which made me giggle.

"Alright who reaches the tower first win and the winner get $20" Odd getting ready to speed it up.

"You are on." Ulrich said

"Ready set…. GO" Both of them shouted starting speeding off.

I jumped off Odd and active my wings. I see them speeding up much faster then before. " _Boys will be boys._ " This thought cause me to giggle some more.

"Guys I don't think this is the right time for a race." I heard Jeremy say.

"Come on Einstein we are have a friendly race." Odd said

"Yea" Ulrich agreeing, "Because I'm going to win." Ulrich started to go even faster than before.

"Guys the tower is approaching and xana send out a welcome party. There's 4 krabs, 2 megatanks, and 3 tarantula." Said Jeremy

" _Wow, xana must be doing something in the real world to put that much protection_ " I though

"Jeremy, what is xana doing in the real world." I said

"I don't know yet, nothing is showing up yet." Jeremy said

We split up into two teams and me and Yumi started to attack the monster from the left side and Odd and Ulrich attack from the right side. The monster started to push us back, we were able to destroy 2 krabs and a tarantula but we also lost a lot of health. We probably wouldn't survive another hit. The monsters were surrounding us. " _But why_ _"_ I though then I realize, it's a trap.

"GET OUT IT'S A TRAP" Jeremy shouted. Then I realize a blue orb started form around us and it was too late to escape.

 **A few second before/Jeremy Pov**

I see xana send put the big guns. So I decided to check the news for xana attack, but I couldn't find anything. " _What's your game xana, you always have a plan._ " I though. I went to check on the battle on lyoko, I see the guys getting corner by the monster but why. " _Shouldn't Xana just hit them, they don't have much health, so one attack will get them de-virtualized unless…_ " I though, then it hit me, it was a trap.

"GET OUT IT'S A TRAP" I shouted but it was too late, they were trap. In the screen it showed a orb surrounding them, they are trip. _"_ _What am I going to do._ _"_ I thought.

 **Sorry if there is grammar problem. Please leave review. Before signing off in the middle of the story the stranger Jeremy was talking too is a new character so if anybody have any idea for this new character please message me. The character has to have a name, age is the same as the others, how he looks like, and how he looks like in lyoko.**

 **GalaxyWarrior Signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6: Reunion Part 2

**_I do not own code lyoko and Dragon ball Z. All copyrighting are owned to Moon Scoop for code lyoko, and Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation for Dragonball Z._**

"Word"-Normal talk

" _Word_ "- Thought

 **Last Episode**

We saw that our hero responded to a xana attack, but they didn't realize that it was all a trap from the beginning. Now with xana having the lyoko warriors in his grasp? Who can save them? Now let the story begin.

 **On Lyoko – Odd Pov**

Here we are trapped by one of xana plan. I shot my laser arrow to the barrier but it had no effect on it. I see Yumi, Aelita and Ulrich are also trying but with no effect.

"Hey Jeremy do you have a plan." I waited but no respond. "Hey Jeremy can you hear me." I shouted this time but ended up with the same result.

"The barrier must be jamming our signal, so Jeremy can't help us." Aelita said. I looked at her then to the others and I realized that we couldn't do anything from this side of the barrier.

"So we wait here and do nothing." I said angrily, I hate feeling useless.

"Let's have fate that Jeremy comes up with something to get us out of here." Aelita said while sitting down. I nodded, I don't want to admit it but only Jeremy can save us now.

 **In the computer room – Jeremy Pov**

" _Ok xana made a barrier to trap the others in there, I tried to make contact with the others but nothing works. This proves the barrier power is mostly stronger from the inside then the outside."_ I thought. I need someone on the outside to try to break the barrier, and then I remember about William. I took out my phone and called William.

"Hello this is William speaking." William said greeting tone.

"William it's me, Jeremy." I said in an alerting tone

"What's up, you sound like you are in trouble." He said

"Where are you?" I said fast, ignoring his question

"Going to my next period class, why?" He said. "What's wrong Jeremy?"

"Xana captured everyone and I need your help." I said

"WHAT?! Alright am on my way." he said then hanged up

" _But what am I going to do even with William, he's out number than xana will capture him also._ " Then I realize there is another option but I don't know the effect that can cause. I saw xana just brought in the scyhozoa. " _Its now or never._ " I started to type in codes as fast as I can while waiting for William after I finish the new program I see William just got here. " _Time to make Xana pay._ "

"Ok William get to the scanners I will start the virtualization." I said which he nodded. When he left I type a few more code to start up the self- virtualization. I took the ladder to the scanner room.

"Lets go William." I said

"You coming to lyoko too." he said in a shock tone. I can't really blame him, he knows I only went to lyoko once and I wasn't planning of ever doing that again. But now its different, xana messed with my friends and me and I wasn't going to stand aside anymore.

"Yea" I said getting in the middle scanner. William took the on my left side. I could feel my body being scan and transfer. When I reappear I felt different than the first time I went in then when I look at my self I barely recognized my self. I had dark blue puff pants, shoes like boots ( **The one that Goku wears same color** ), tight fitting black tank top kind of like spandex and on my arms were cover with wrapping. I also see a mini computer attach to my right arm ( **Like The Black ops games that can open and close from the arm** ) and when I touch my head I felt my hair was also different, it was spiky upwards with a few strand of hair from the front downward from my face and I also have a tail. I had a sword on my back, it looked small so that means it was design for short distances attack. Then I see William landing on the ground ( **Like when Xana was possessing him** ).

"So what's the plan." he said

"First we…" I started

 **A few minutes later – Aelita Pov**

We waited then I saw the scyphozoa approaching. I started to get scare. " _Why would xana send that out, he doesn't need my memory anymore._ " I though then I saw the scyphozoa put its tentacle on the barrier and started to absorb something. I started to realize that it was absorbing our energy. I fell on the ground and I saw the other also falling. I realize that xana won. Then I heard a motorcycle, I looked to my left and saw William riding Ulrich over-bike, he's dodge all of xana attack and when he was close enough, he aim the over-bike to the scyphozoa which broke the connection. Then William took cover behind the barrier, then I saw something coming from the sky when it got closer I realized it was a person. He struck his sword at the barrier and he let out a scream and the barrier broke. When I got a closer look I realized, it's was him the same person from my dreams.

"Who are you?" I asked. Then he grabbed Odd and me and started to run back. I also see William grabbed Ulrich and Yumi and started to follow us. We hid behind some boulder. After the others and me started to get our energy back we got a better look at the new person but the same feeling like I know him was also there. " _But Why?_ " I though.

"Who are you?" I asked

"See I told you, you look different Jeremy." William said then when I realize what he just said, I gasp.

"J-J-Jeremy?" I said with a shock tone and I could tell the others were shock too.

 **A few minutes before the attack – Jeremy Pov**

"First we will distract xana, you will use the over-bike and smash it to the scphozoa." I said to William will using the mini computer to materialize the over-bike.

"What about you?" said William while getting on.

"I will come from the air and attack the barrier." I said while materializing my ride. Then with that said a small yellow cloud start form in front of me.

"What's that?" he said and I climbed on it.

"My ride, lets go flying nimbus" we shot through the sky with incredible speed. I see William trying to catch up. When we were closing to the battlefield I start to fly higher in to the air. William started the attack when he crashes the bike to the monster I jump out from the flying nimbus and took out my sword ready to strike. My sword hit the barrier and I realize the barrier is stronger than I though. I let out a scream release some of my own energy and that broke the barrier. I grab Odd and Aelita, and William grabs Ulrich and Yumi and took for cover behind some bolder.

"See I told you, you look different Jeremy." William said and I was looking at the battlefield.

"J-J-Jeremy?" said Aelita and I saw that the others were very weak right now. " _The scphozoa must of drained their life force but why?_ " I look that there were still more monster coming to us.

"William take care of the others and the leave monsters to me." I said getting out of the bolder. I took my battle stance my right arm is bent upward with my hand holding up two fingers, while my left arm tucked against my toward torso, and my legs spread apart with my left leg forward and right leg backward both feet facing sideway pointing out ( **Goku normal fighting stance** ). When I saw the monster start firing I shot forward with great speed **.** When I reach one of the tarantula I took out my sword and hit the mark point and destroying it. I disappear but what was really happening was that I was moving so fast that it looks like I disappear and reappear out of no where. I land between the two krabs and shot them both with an energy blast that destroy both of them. I saw one of the megatank were close to me so I hit it on the outer shell which cause the megatank to roll off the sector into the digital sea. I see the last megatank charging up.

"Ka…me…ha…me" I cupped my hands to the side and start to build up energy to a single point.

The megatank shot first "HA!" I let out my blast and it easily overpowers the megatank blast and destroying it. When I turn around I saw everyone with shocked face.

I looked at the sky. "Xana can you hear me, this time I will destroy I'm not the same boy who was afraid 2 years ago."

A dark shadow started to form that shaped like a person. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jeremy Belpois." Shooting a blast at it. "Aelita go and deactivate the tower." I still see that they are still in a state of shock and not moving. "GO NOW!" I yelled and that was enough to break out of their shocked state and Aelita start to run to the activate tower. I see the color change from red to normal. I use the mini computer and started to send the others back to the really world.

"What just happen in there?" Said Aelita while I exit the scanner.

I ignored her and started to walk to the elevator and that got Aelita to get angrier. When I reach the computer room, I still see a lot of shock face but I ignored it. When I reach the computer and search any type of damage xana made here in the real world but found out nothing. " _That's weird what was xana game_ _."_ I though when xana attack he usually have a purpose to attack but nothing came into my mind.

"JEREMY ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!" That yelling broke out of my train of though. When I look at the others I could tell that Aelita was the one that yelled at me and the others were waiting for me to respond.

"What do you want?" I asked casualty.

"I want to know what was that all about on lyoko" Aelita asked and by looking at her she isn't going to let it go and she still look really angry. So I only have one option. I stand up and made my way to the others, when I was close enough…. I put two fingers on my forehead and teleport out of there. I know tomorrow Aelita is going to scream at me but I can't tell them yet.

 **Aelita Pov**

He just vanishes with out a word. I start to form a fist and start to get even angrier. " _Why is Jeremy acting this way, what happen to you Jeremy?_ " I inhale and exhale, trying to calm myself. Tomorrow I'm going to get my answers but the question is how is Jeremy is doing all the things he is doing now. When I look at the others I realize that we were thinking the same.

"Come out let's go." I said and the others nodded when we got out of the lab it was dark already. " _Wow times fly fast_."

 **Xana Pov – During the Attack**

I took control of the military cargo that contains a lot of electronic, computer chips and etc. After send a voltage charge to the driver and throwing him out I started to drive it to abandon factory. When I check back at lyoko I saw a human just destroy all of my monsters but how. " _How is this human so strong._ " When I secure the cargo to the abandon factory, I made my way to lyoko. When I reach lyoko I could tell this human is just messing with me. I use the power of the tower to take form on lyoko.

"Who are you?" I ask trying to get as much of information as possible

"I'm Jeremy Belpois." Then he blasted me. " _That's impossible he can't be the same Jeremy Belpois brat. In the past he was so weak, he had others to do this battle but now he's different. But how?_ " For now I need to keep my distant from him and keep gathering data on him. " _Soon the end of human will start and we will rule this world._ " I let out an evil laugh. " _The beginning of the end had started._ "

 **Sorry if there is grammar problem. Please leave review. I don't know anything and I hope you like the story. If anybody have ideas for the story message me. Thanks and have a good day.**

 **GalaxyWarrior96 Signing off.**


	7. Chapter 7: Reunion Part 3

**Reunion Part 3**

 ** _I do not own code lyoko and Dragon ball Z. All copyrighting are owned to Moon Scoop for code lyoko, and Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation for Dragonball Z. I do not own the theme song either. The Theme song is from code lyoko._**

Theme song

Code Lyoko

A World Without Danger

(Beginning Theme song)

There is a world

That is virtual and different

It can be so cold

Make us stand up for what's right

Our hope through our life

If we reset it to the start

 **(Lyoko core in the middle with the desert, ice, forest, mountain sector in each corner of the screen)**

Here we are going far

To save all that we love

If we give all we've got

We will make it through

 **(Xana symbol in the middle of the screen then behind him there is an army of robot ready)**

Here we are like a star

Shinning bright on your world

Today

Make evil go away

 **(Aelita, Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich in their lyoko form getting ready to battle)**

Code Lyoko well reset it all

Code Lyoko be there when you call

Code lyoko we well stand real tall

Code lyoko stronger after all

 **(Jeremy was looking to a burning village and a tear escape his eye and he was clenching his fist tightly that so blood was coming out of his fist)**

A world of machines

It can shadow human nature

And all that we need

Is the way to find the answer

And one thing is sure

You can count on us for good

 **(Gohan was fighting robots and saving people from the robots)**

Here we are going far

To save all that we love

If we give all we've got

We will make it through

 **(Ulrich slices on of xana monster then Odd jump high shooting his laser arrow to one of the krab)**

Here we are like a star

Shinning bright on your world

Today

Make evil go away

 **(Yumi throw her fans to the monster then Aelita flew high into the air and started to form energy field and threw it to all of the monsters)**

Code Lyoko well reset it all

Code Lyoko be there when you call

Code lyoko we well stand real tall

Code lyoko stronger after all

 **(Aelita is in the middle with the left side Jeremy and he was walking away from her and on the right side was Odd stretching out his hand for Aelita to grab on to it. Aelita was looking at both side and she looked like she didn't know where to go.)**

We'll do our best

To never let you down

We're up to the test

To turn thes world around

 **(The was a military army with solider with weapons getting ready then it changes to Anthea Schaeffer being taken away by the black suit men)**

Here we are going far

To save all that we love

If we give all we've got

We will make it through

 **(A shading looking figure was looking at the lyoko from far away then it change to Franz Hopper in the computer room)**

Here we are like a star

Shinning bright on your world

Today

Make evil go away

 **(An orb with a one star in the middle of the orb)**

Here we are going far

To save all that we love

If we give all we've got

We will make it through (evil go away)

 **(Jeremy was in his super saiyan form on one side of the tallest mountain and a shady looking figure is standing on the other side of the tallest mountain and they both started to fly toward each other ready to attack. The figure punch him in the face that cause him to crash to the ground but then the ground that he fell in exploded revealing Jeremy golden aura surrounding him. Jeremy started to fly to the figure ready to punch him and the figure was ready to punch him also.)**

Here we are like a star

Shinning bright on your world

Today

Make evil go away

 **(On the left side the lyoko warriors were getting ready to fight and the right side there was xana symbol with all of his monster and a shady person)**

(Ending Theme Song)

 **Jeremy Pov**

I woke up by the sound of my alarm. I stretch and let out a yawn; today is going to be a rough day I just know it. " _Everybody will want to know what happen to me in the 2 years I was gone, and Aelita will probably kill me for just ditching them all yesterday._ " I thought and I let out a sigh. " _Today is my lucky day._ " I thought with sarcasm. After I finish getting ready for my day, I look at my schedule and I found out I have music class. When I was make my way to my class I couldn't help but thinking about what happen yesterday. " _Why would xana absorb their live forces and what was his real target._ " I thought of a few motives for yesterday attack but it usually came with the same result to gather more power for himself. When I walk into the classroom I saw that Yumi was also here. I made my way to the seat next to her.

"Yo" I greeted her

"Hey Jeremy" she said

"What's up?" I ask while taking a seat.

"Nothing much, you know Aelita is really pissed off at you" she said while look my in the eyes.

"Yea I kind of figured that out." I scratch the back of my head awkwardly and letting out a small chuckle. "She not coming here is she." I look at the classroom.

"No she have math with Ulrich." She said and I felt more relieve. "But she will scream at you and probably hurt you." She let out a small chuckle when she saw me freeze up.

When the teacher arrives, she had us do a drawing of our favorite moment. I drew when I first came to kadic academy and all of my friends were in there.

"That's a beautiful drawing." That voice shocked me, I was so forcing on the drawing I didn't pay attention to nothing else. When I turn it was Yumi. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright." I said then I look at her drawing and it was of her family together and happy. "That's a cool drawing."

"Thanks and I was meaning to ask you about something?" She asked

"What?" I was curious of her question.

"How did you disappear? You just vanish into thin air." She ask

"I will tell you later when we are all together ok." I said

For the remainder of the class we kept talking about the 2 years that we didn't see each other. I told her information that does put me at risk and she told me stuff that I asked.

"Are you and Ulrich a couple now." I asked and I saw her blush and she turned away.

"No" she said while blushing

"What? Still." I was complete shock, I would of thought they were would have been a couple by now.

"YEA SO!" she yelled at me with a red face. Then I notice everyone was looking at us.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly. After a few minutes, everyone else went back to their work.

"Me too" she said quietly

When we finish class I start to walk to my next period class which was gym and when I was making my way to there, I felt my phone vibrate.

"Yo I'm here." The text said

"Alright I will meet you in the front gate." I text back

I start to run to the front gate and when I reach there I saw a hoodie person standing there.

"Yo it been a while" I said while putting my fist in front.

"True how you been." The stranger replied while hitting my fist with his fist.

"Ok I guess saving the world and training you know the usual." I said while chucking a little.

"I can tell, you gotten even stronger than the last time I saw you." He said laughing a little also.

"Here this should get you in the school." I said while taking out a folder and handed to him.

"Alright then I will see you soon." I said and we both left. He went to the principle office and I went to gym. When I look at my watch I realize I was running late so I ran and changed really fast. When I enter the gymnasium I saw everyone looking at me and I saw Odd, Ulrich and Aelita.

"Jeremy Belpois late again like usual." Said Jim and I resist an urge to roll my eyes. "How about you should be the first one to try the obstacle course." I looked the gymnasium and notice the course. There were a long track with hurdles, lifting and rock wall climbing.

"Sure" I said making my way to the starting point.

 **Normal Pov**

Everyone was waiting for Jeremy to run. A few people believe what happen yesterday were a total fluke and that he still the same Jeremy Belpois like they knew.

"Alright ready set and GO." Said Jim. Jeremy blast through the track and he start to jump the hurdles in incredible speed, when he reach the weight he lifted 40 pound 10 times. Then he starts to run to the rock-climbing wall and he started to climb the wall as if it was nothing. When he reaches the finish line, Jim stops the stopwatch and looked at it.

"2 minutes on the dot" said Jim and a lot of people were shocked and they look at Jeremy seeing him yawn as if it was nothing. Then the other student took there turn in the obstacle course, when the last person finish Jim look at the finish time and notice about everyone took about 4 to 5 minutes to finish. He also notices that when they finish they look tired but not Jeremy and he was the only one to complete it in 2 minutes.

"Alright that will be all today everyone." Said Jim and everyone nodded. Jeremy starts to walk were the lyoko warriors are.

"Yo my friend just came and he should be around soon." Jeremy said in a bored tone

"I still think this is a bad idea." Said Odd

"Trust me I don't want to do this but we don't have another choice." Said Jeremy getting angry of Odd attitude

"STOP ARUGING " yelled Aelita at both of them and then face Odd. "Odd we discuss this already. Jeremy is right we need more help."

"Whatever" Odd said quietly

"Like I was saying he is here and he will be a great asset." Jeremy said. "I will meet you guys at the lunchroom after 5th period." He started to walk away. Then the others also left.

 **Time Skip – Lunchroom – 6th period – Aelita Pov**

When I start to make my way to the lunchroom I met up with Yumi, Odd, Ulrich and William then we started to walk to the cafeteria. When we got close enough I saw Jeremy leaning against the wall with his eyes close but then I notice that there was another person there but this face was cover up with a hoodie like the one Jeremy had. When we got closer, Jeremy open his eyes and he look at us, it felt like he was looking through my soul and I felt a blush coming up. So I look away.

"Yo" Jeremy said to us

"So this is your friend." said Ulrich

The mysterious person raised his hand to his hoodie and pulled it backward and that's when I saw him. This guy was around the same age as me, he has black hair with most of his hair were spikey upwards to the side and downwards to the bottom and a few strand of hair downwards spike. He was wearing a white shirt with a few buttons from the top open and light stone color with white Nike shoes.

"Hello everyone my name is Gohan." said the stranger **(The description is Teenage Gohan when he fought Cell)**. " _So his name is Gohan, I don't know why but I feel I can trust him_ ".

"Hello Gohan my name is Aelita" I said greeting him happily

"Hey I'm Ulrich" Ulrich said shaking Gohan hand

"Hello my name is Yumi" Yumi said also greeting Gohan nicely

"I'm Odd" grumble Odd. That got me mad. "Odd don't be mean." I said angrily

"Its alright you can't blame him. I'm a complete stranger to him." Gohan said while Odd nodded. I let out a sigh. After the introduction we explain what is xana and everything that involve xana and lyoko.

"Ok I think I get it so Aelita is the key to deactivating xana." Said Gohan getting food

"Yea so no matter what we need to protect her" Said Jeremy that causes a light red blush to appear on my face.

"I'm not that important we all have a major part to play." I said nervously while looking at my feet.

"But princess you are the heart and soul of lyoko. You are more important than any of us, right guys." said Odd and the others nodded in agreement.

"So what's the plan in destroying xana." Gohan said

"For now we will gather information and see what we can do." said Jeremy

"Can't we just use the xana virus like last time" said Odd

"Xana might have a plan for that so the virus will be useless" said Jeremy. We start to talk more about lyoko.

"So Gohan how do you Jeremy." I said trying to get information about Jeremy past.

"We go way back." He said while taking a bite of his food. "We trained together with the same sensei."

"Jeremy trained?" I asked again then me and the other start to laugh except Jeremy and Gohan. This causes Jeremy raise an eyebrow in annoying and the cup he was holding shattered. This causes everyone to stop laughing and when I saw his hand there was no scratch.

"Like I was saying we need more information about xana so later today we are going to sector five and download everything we need." Jeremy said and we all agree. "We can find out if daddy did survive some how." With this thought made me happy. So we start to talk about our self to Gohan. When we heard the bell we decided to meet up at the factory at the end of the day.

 **Jeremy Pov**

I start to walk to my next period class with Gohan since we have the same class.

"So that's her with the pink hair" said Gohan

"Yea" I said.

"Then why are you helping her." He said

"Because I promise I will always be their for her when she need help." I said. "Plus xana is my responsibility, if I never turn on the super computer then none of this what of happen."

"So you blame your self for the past failure." He said

"Yea." I said when I reach the classroom I took a seat in the back corner looking through the window.

 **FAST FORWARD**

The end of the day Gohan and me start to run to the factory I receive a text by Aelita saying that they are already there. When we reach there I saw Aelita starting the virtualization. Odd, Ulrich and Aelita were first then it was William, Yumi and Gohan. When they were safely on lyoko I started the self-virtualization for my self. I saw everyone here in the forest sector **(Gohan lyoko form is the same clothes when piccolo gave him in the cell saga when he emerge from the hyperbolic time chamber, he also had the power pole)**. I start to virtualize our ride, first the over-board then the over-wing and after that the over-bike. Each one went to their ride.

"Now William here is your ride." I start to virtualize a new vehicle. **(The motorcycle, which ghost rider use)**.

"Awesome this looks so color." Said William happily while getting on at starting it up. "It's called an over-cycle it has laser on the side and it could fly."

"Hey that's no fair why does he get all the new toys." said Odd and Ulrich nodded agreeing with him.

"Don't worry I will update the other vehicle soon." I said

"Thanks Einstein" said Odd happily

"Here Gohan you will take the flying Nimbus." I said while virtualizing the flying nimbus in front of him.

" Cool" said Gohan

"But what about you Jeremy." Said Aelita

"Don't worry I got my own transportation" I said giving a little smirk while flouting in the air.

"You can fly too we so need a upgrade." Said Ulrich

"I promise I will have a upgrade for everyone within the week." This causes everyone the nodded happily. "So lets go." I said while flying to the edge of lyoko and everyone start to follow me. When we got to the edge I waited for the others I didn't realize that they were having trouble keeping up this cause me to laugh a little. When everyone made it I type in the code and a large bubble with xana symbol took us to the core of lyoko. When the room finally stop spinning then the path revealed it self. When we pot to the lobby we saw the ceiling was failing to the ground then going back up. Then key was on the other side on the top of the wall. We then starting running, when we were about half way there a laser was shoot, shooting Ulrich in the arm.

 **Normal Pov**

When the lyoko warriors turned around to the direction that the laser was shoot at and they saw a creeper then more start to appear and they starting to shoot at them. To them they were having trouble because they have to be careful for the ceiling and the creeper. Gohan start rush to the creeper and when he was close range he took out his staff and strike the center of the mark and the creeper was destroy. When he saw another and he was ready to strike another but an energy blast hit it first and when he turned around he saw it was Jeremy. Odd start shooting his laser arrow at the creeper, he was able to hit about 3 and destroying them. Ulrich ran to the creeper and when he was close he slice 2 in one slice with is sword. William used his shadow smoke to appear behind 2 creepers and destroying them. Yumi was in the back using her fans to protect Aelita they didn't see 2 creepers getting behind them.

"Ka...me...ha...me...HA" Jeremy shouted shooting a big blue energy at the 2 creeper, destroying them.

"We could use our power." Gohan said to Jeremy, which he nodded.

Gohan place both hands above his head with the palms facing the creepers with one of his hand in front of the other with his fingers going in opposite directions "Masenko!" shouted Gohan releasing a yellow-orange energy beam destroying the rest of the creepers. "Hurry up the time is also up."

Jeremy start to fly at full speed to the key, he was able to hit it with 2 second to spare. The lyoko warriors didn't know what just happen it was like two of both are in a completely different level to them. But they had one thought " _What are they?_ " They gather at the outer scale of the celestial dome waiting for their ride.

"At least we can use our power in here." Said Gohan to Jeremy and everyone else are listening in.

"Yea but its limited so our full strength are locked." Said Jeremy

"True but now we got the advantage." Said Gohan. "No we don't because we can't use our power constantly." Jeremy said. Everyone jumped on the pad when it got to there level and it took them to the control pad of xana.

"Why not." Said Gohan

"Didn't you notice our power didn't regenerate so that means we got a limit amount." Said Jeremy. Then Gohan looked at himself and he could tell it was true.

"Can you fix it." Said Gohan

"Yea but it will take time finding the correct code." Said Jeremy to which Gohan nodded.

"What's all this about power and how are you able to do what you do." Said Aelita while accessing xana control panel. Then the mantas are staring to form.

" There is no time for this." Jeremy said while starting to virtualize the vehicle. "Ulrich and Yumi you guys will stay back and guard Aelita while the rest of use will take care of the manta." Jeremy said while hopping on the over-bike and the rest follow to the vehicle. When the manta were hatch they starting shooting at them, when Odd was close enough he jump of the over-board and in top of the manta. He use his claw to start control the manta when he saw Ulrich and Yumi fighting a creeper he use the manta to shoot at the creeper. Jeremy took out his sword and throw it to a manta destroying it, Gohan and William use the 2 manta that were following them to crash them against each other destroying them. When Odd was finished using the manta he hit it with his laser arrow destroying it. He was free falling but Jeremy was able to get him before he was destroyed.

"Thanks Einstein" said Odd

"No problem" said Jeremy

"All right guys we got everything we need." said Aelita. Then the people who were at the ground jump on to the vehicles and Jeremy create an opening for them to leave.

 **Jeremy Pov**

When we got out of the scanner everyone was looking at Gohan and me. " _Now I have to tell them_." I let out a tired sigh. We all reach the computer room and everyone was waiting for an answer.

"Ok so what do you want to know." I said

"Everything" everyone except Gohan said

"Fine but first you have to promise what I tell you won't leave this room no matter what." I said in a serious tone which everyone nodded.

"When Gohan and me said power we mean our battle power." I said which everyone looked confused. "Every living thing as what we call an energy power level and each living thing has their own unique power level. There are people that can control their battle power." Everyone looked that they understand it better. "Me and Gohan are able to control our energy and manipulate it that how we were able to form those type of blast." They look like I have gone crazy. I open my hand and form a small energy sphere and they all looked shock. "Me and Gohan are going to train you guys in how to control your own power that sleep inside you guys. If you want to leave I'm not going to force you to train" It looks like they were thinking it over.

"I'm in." said Ulrich

"Me too" said William

"So am I." said Yumi

"Me too." Said Odd

"Me too." Said Aelita

"Alright then it decide we will protect the earth from xana and anybody who is trying to take over it." Said Jeremy happily putting his hand out and everybody put there hand out also on top of Jeremy.

"LYOKO!" everyone shouted raising their hand into the air happily.

 **Sorry if there is grammar problem. Please leave review. I don't know anything and I hope you like the story. If anybody have ideas for the story message me. Thanks and have a good day.**

 **GalaxyWarrior96 Signing off.**


End file.
